The Marauders
by Snowman1400
Summary: The Marauders and lily and james relationship as seen by the boy's fifth roomate. Plots of revenge, love, and adventure. Please RR!
1. In the Dorm

James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter sat together on the floor of their dorm room.  
  
"And did you see what he did when she laughed?"  
  
James and Sirius looked at each other and burst out laughing, barely managing to shout out insults about their least favorite Slytherin, Severus Snape.  
  
"He looked like he was about to faint!" Peter squeaked.  
  
The three of them silenced and stared at him.  
  
Peter's face fell and he grew quiet, as was the usual routine.  
  
It was no secret the Peter was the 'follower' of the group. Didn't really think for himself, that one. He was always one step behind the others, but they seemed to keep him around anyways. Perhaps it was that there was some hidden quality that he possessed, or perhaps it was just that they liked to have as many followers as possible. Either way, Pettigrew stayed.  
  
James Potter, the seeker of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, was one half of the leadership. He shared the duty with his best friend, Sirius Black. The two of them headed the group that they had dubbed 'The Marauders.' Sirius was the tallest of the four, and no doubt the most handsome. His hair was always falling lazily into his eyes, but in a good way. He was what one would call dark and mysterious. James, on the other hand, was good-looking as well, but in a different way. He was more of an athlete, although Sirius definitely had a better build for sports. James had shorter, messier hair, which stuck up at odd angles, and large, hazel eyes. It seemed the girls were always after those two. Sirius basked in the whole idea, but Potter had his eyes set on one person.  
  
Remus Lupin was the more studious of the group. He had been chosen as a Prefect in his fifth year, and spent a lot of his time reading. He also had a big secret, one that he thought only three other fifth years knew of. It was also because of this secret that they had become so close, and it was also the reason for their unique nicknames.  
  
However, tonight they could be found sitting in a misshapen circle, discussing the day's events. James sat in a reclining position, resting his back against Peter's bed. Peter lay on his stomach, facing the rest of the group. He had a smile on his face, but for no apparent reason.  
  
Sirius was lying on his left side, head propped up by his hand. His shirt was unbuttoned, revealing his rather thin undershirt. Remus sat cross- legged across from him, reading a large tome for Potions. It seemed like he never just let loose; his tie was on tight, and he still wore his cloak.  
  
Peter asked, "Hey, Prongs, what'd you think of that practical exam in Care of Magical Creatures?"  
  
Potter stared disdainfully at the smallest one there, and said in an almost bored tone, "Didn't think much of it at all, really."  
  
A grin crept upon Sirius' face.  
  
"Too busy, I daresay, Prongs. You have better things to concentrate on."  
  
In a stuck-up voice, he replied, "Too right, I do."  
  
"Like, perhaps,....Lily Evans?"  
  
Potter's head spun around and he glared at Sirius. His eyebrows motioned to the one person in the room that he didn't want to hear the conversation. Sirius shook him off and motioned that their fifth and final roommate was indeed, asleep.  
  
Potter gave a sigh of relief and then said in a lower tone, "What are you implying, Padfoot?"  
  
Black said in a haughty voice, "Only that you spend every moment thinking of her, waking or asleep."  
  
Lupin looked up at this, as did Pettigrew. They obviously thought that an argument was about to break out.  
  
But to everyone's surprise, a huge grin found itself on James' mouth, and he said while stifling a bout of laughter, "Is there something wrong with that, my friend?"  
  
The four of them had a small laugh, but Pettigrew seemed to have misunderstood the joke and laughed uncontrollably for a moment, and then suddenly cut off. This resulted in an awkward silence for all.  
  
Then an idea came to Black's mind.  
  
He motioned to Potter and the two of them crept over to their trunks, and emerged carrying two objects.  
  
The resulting reaction was disgust from Mooney and excitement from Wormtail.  
  
Potter and James had cigarettes.  
  
The two of them sat across from each other, and used their wands to light them.  
  
Remus' face was growing redder by the minute.  
  
After only a few minutes, the entire room reeked of smoke. It lodged itself in the curtains, blankets, and carpet.  
  
Pettigrew seemed to be getting more antsy with every passing moment.  
  
Finally, someone broke the silence.  
  
"Er, Padfoot? Prongs?" Wormtail ventured.  
  
All he got was a couple of blank stares.  
  
"Might I try one?"  
  
The two black-haired friends scoffed at him. Their eyes clearly showed that they were in no way going to give Peter anything.  
  
"Please?" they heard him beg.  
  
Sirius let out a small laugh, and James said, while cracking a smile, "Why should we?"  
  
At this point, Remus had had enough.  
  
"Just put them out, both of you!" he hissed. "If we get caught, d'you know how much trouble we'll all be in?"  
  
"Mooney, my dear, dear, friend," Black began, "I see nothing in your hand but a quill and some parchment. Surely you cannot presume that you will be punished as well?"  
  
Peter nodded to his werewolf friend in agreement, and then turned back to James and Sirius.  
  
Lupin gave them a mistrusting look, and then said plainly, "I'm a prefect! It's my JOB to stop you!"  
  
"Oh, shut it Mooney."  
  
The three of them looked at the one who had spoke. Peter's face grew red from his sudden outburst, and he started stuttering, "I mean, I--"  
  
"No, Wormtail," said James, "That's exactly what you meant. We can do whatever we please, and you, Remus, should stop being such an....er....ass."  
  
Sirius scoffed at his best friend's choice of vocabulary.  
  
Remus, however, looked like he had had enough.  
  
"Fine," he said sternly, "See what I care."  
  
He then marched out of the dorm and slammed the door.  
  
Peter looked at the other two, and said in a quiet voice, "NOW can I try one?"  
  
Potter and Black looked at each other, and nodded in unison.  
  
Wormtail looked as if he was about to wet his pants from joy.  
  
He reached out and took the cigarette from the two boys, and lit it with his wand. The moment he inhaled, however, he started to cough mercilessly.  
  
James and Sirius were rolling on the ground, laughing out of control.  
  
Just then, there was a knock on the door.  
  
The three of them sat bolt upright, not making a sound.  
  
"Who is it?" James ventured.  
  
There was a muffled, "Lily and Ella," as an answer, and immediately the three of them started to take action. James and Sirius leapt up, and as Sirius undid the rest of his shirt buttons, James tried to flatten his hair. But when he saw that it was a lost cause, he decided to go with it and instead mussed it up even more.  
  
Potter went over and opened the door slowly and then stepped between Evans and the room.  
  
All that could be heard was a girl's voice saying, "What the hell are you doing up here, it sounds like....oh my GOD JAMES POTTER TAKE THAT DIRTY THING OUT OF YOUR MOUTH THIS INSTANT!!!"  
  
A look of shock must have passed Prong's face as he ripped the cigarette out.  
  
The door burst open and a skinny, red-haired beauty came rampaging through the fifth years' dorm.  
  
"YOUR WHOLE ROOM SMELLS LIKE SMOKE! AND WHAT--"  
  
Lily Evans ran over to Sirius and Peter, grabbing both of their own cigarettes before they could protest.  
  
Ella, a tall, blonde girl, stood silently by the door. It was no secret she had it for that bloody werewolf, Lupin.  
  
Evans took all three sticks and tossed them out of the window.  
  
"HEY!" bellowed Black. "I HAD TO PAY FOR THOSE!"  
  
"AND IT WAS A BLOODY WASTE OF MONEY, IF YOU ASK ME!"  
  
The three boys just stared at the girl, wondering what her problem was.  
  
"SMOKING?" she questioned.  
  
James hung his head in shame, but Peter attempted to talk her down.  
  
"Now, Lily, we were just--"  
  
"NO! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!"  
  
She stomped out of their dorm, closing the door behind her so hard that Potter's poster of Frederick Hughes, (the seeker for French International) fell behind his headboard.  
  
"What was that about?" James asked Black.  
  
"No idea mate," he replied, "Why was she even up here to start with?"  
  
Potter sat on his bed, and said in a dazed voice, "Who cares?"  
  
The three of them spent the remainder of the night talking about Lily and various other girls, until Remus came up from the common room. Then the conversation changed to schoolwork and sports, until they all retired at about midnight.  
  
The only one left awake was me.  
  
My name's Issac Miller.  
  
A kind of plain name, I know. I'm muggle-born. That was mostly the reason Lily and I started getting along. I didn't know her until I met her after the Halloween Feast. She had gotten in an argument with Potter, and needed someone to talk to. She said she's not interested in me like that, but at least I know someone who hates that asshole James Potter as much as I do.  
  
This is my account of our seventh year, from the eyes of the fifth roommate. 


	2. Halloween in the Library

So, as I mentioned before, my name's Issac. And, in case you didn't already figure this out, I hate James Potter. Yes, it's true, I hate the famed Quidditch player, Head Boy, and resident man-whore. He's always got all those girls just hanging off him, but he just brushes them off like it's no big deal.  
  
Well guess what, James Potter. It is a big deal.  
  
Not very many guys around here know the feeling of being the most wanted seventh year ever to attend Hogwarts. Well, maybe his buddy Sirius does. I don't know why Pettigrew and wolf-boy hang around those two, but it sure can't be for their 'personalities.' In all honesty, every single desirable girl is attracted to either Potter or Black, and it's starting to become obnoxious.  
  
I suppose you're going to ask me what I have against the two most handsome lads at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, besides being jealous of their love lives. Surprisingly enough, I do have a bigger problem than jealousy.  
  
It's called Lily Evans.  
  
You've all heard the story, right? James loves Lily, Lily hates James, and James wins her over in the end.  
  
While this IS the basic plotline, I assure you, it is much more upsetting for people. Namely, for me.  
  
Why should I be bothered by James Potter's affairs? I hate him, and I shouldn't care. And I don't. At least not when they don't concern Lily.  
  
'Why?' I hear you ask. My only answer is that it's complicated. But luckily for you, I'm here to explain it.  
  
I am currently thirty years old. Lily and James have both been dead for years. But that doesn't matter. What does is the story behind their relationship. My story.  
  
I'm not really sure where to begin. Sure, I could start with the day I was born, but that may be a little extreme. I guess we can start with October 31st, 1977.  
  
I remember the date quite well, actually. It was Halloween night, in our sixth year.  
  
I was sitting in a faded red chair, reading a very interesting book. What the title or content was I do not recall, but that isn't important. What is important was that I was spending the evening of the Halloween Feast in the school library.  
  
The entire room was deserted. The only other soul within relative distance was Madame Pince, who I doubt ever left her precious library. She sat at her tall, regal wooden desk, repairing damage done to a stack of Quidditch books. I knew James had checked them out to study Seeking maneuvers, and I also knew how he had carelessly thrown them around for three weeks. But, seeing as he was (gasp) JAMES POTTER, he didn't have to pay for the damages. When he returned them, Madame Pince merely smiled at him and said it was no problem at all.  
  
Now, call me crazy, but I just don't think that's very fair. I once dog- eared the corner of a Transfiguration text, and I had to pay eleven galleons to have the entire chapter redone. James, on the other hand, had stopped just short of utter destruction of school property.  
  
Anyway, back to my story. I was in the middle of a page, when I heard loud, pounding footsteps come dashing towards me. I turned around to see Lily Evans, the smartest, prettiest, and most freethinking girl in school come sprinting into the library, slamming the door behind her.  
  
I rose immediately, but she took off once again before she spotted me.  
  
Lily Evans was a girl in my year, in my house. But, somehow, we never seemed to talk. Sure, I've seen her around, but I mostly spend time by myself. That's how it works when you room with an inseparable clique of four.  
  
Following her to the far side of the room, I wondered what could be wrong. I hadn't much experience talking to girls, but how hard could it be? Oh, I've seen many a lad freeze under the pressure, but it didn't really worry me.  
  
I stopped between two rows of dragon care books when I heard a small, distressed cry. I faced the left shelf, and slowly pulled a text from it.  
  
There was a bundle of red hair, shaking violently. I proceeded to remove another four books, until there was a sizeable window between the manuals.  
  
"Hey," I said softly, not wanting to startle her.  
  
Unfortunately, I did. She whipped around to face me and I could see the surprise on her face.  
  
"Oh," she replied, horrorstruck, "I didn't know anyone else was in here."  
  
I only shrugged and said, "I don't like social events much."  
  
She gave me a sardonic smile and shot back, "Well, I'm not sure I do either, anymore."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
Her eyes searched me, as if to verify I was worthy of the information. I must have passed the test.  
  
Lily's concentration broke as she spat out, "I simply HATE James Potter!"  
  
I laughed gently and said in a consoling tone, "That makes two of us."  
  
I didn't know if I was more surprised by the abrupt ceasing of tears or the fact that she thought it was impossible for more than one person to dislike the great and noble James Potter.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"You bet," I replied. Yes, this conversation was going well. At least I hadn't totally embarrassed myself yet. And it seemed we had a few things in common, as well.  
  
She let out a small huff, and slunk down to the floor. I was confused for a moment, but I followed suit and took a seat facing the bookshelf that separated us. I could hear a muffled noise that was her talking, but I couldn't quite understand it.  
  
"Hold on," I called out, before removing a single book on the bottom shelf.  
  
I looked through and was met with a disconcerting sight. Lily's eyes were staring straight at me, and the eerie shade of green ironically became quite comforting.  
  
"What's he ever done to you?" she asked in a conversational tone.  
  
We swapped stories for the next half an hour, each one worse than the next.  
  
"...It was so embarrassing," she finished, "In front of the ENTIRE Great Hall."  
  
"Yeah, well at least you room with people you can talk to. Imagine being stuck with the four Marauders."  
  
"I don't think I want to. I fear for my purity."  
  
I let out a small laugh and continued.  
  
"It's not so much that as it is a feeling of complete emptiness. I don't have anyone to talk to, and I know they spread rumors about me."  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
"Yeah, especially that Peter one. God, I don't know, there's something off about him..."  
  
"I agree," she said, nodding her head, "But it's Potter that annoys me the most."  
  
"Yes," I sighed wistfully, "I only wish there was some way for revenge, make HIM be the one on the bad end of a joke for once."  
  
I continued to stare off into space, but when I realized that the girl beside me had stopped talking, I turned to look at her.  
  
"That would be fun..." she trailed off, no doubt thinking of how she would embarrass Gryffindor's star seeker.  
  
Suddenly, I was hit with an idea.  
  
"Let's do it," I said decidedly.  
  
"What?" she asked, evidently lost.  
  
"Get revenge!"  
  
"Issac, I don't think revenge is the best way to go about this..."  
  
"C'mon, Lily. You're always talking about how horrid he makes your life, constantly cracking crude and inappropriate jokes at you. I know you want to do this, Lily, just as much as I do."  
  
I could see the determination start to melt off of her face. She turned to me slowly and said while beginning to grin maniacally, "Okay."  
  
I stuck out my hand through the bookcase, and we shook on it, just to make it official.  
  
We stayed in the library for the remainder of the evening, leaving only when Madame Pince tracked us down and forced us out. Personally, I never wanted to leave, but I suppose she had a point. The sooner we left the library, the sooner we could make that bastard pay.  
  
I know I haven't exactly elaborated on what he's done to me. And I don't think I'm ready to tell you yet, at least not in full detail. Let me just say it had something to do with peanut butter, a long piece of rope, and a well placed spell on James' part. But that's another story.  
  
I walked Lily to the common room, and luckily, we didn't run in to any of the Marauders. She spun around at the foot of her staircase and said to me in a businesslike tone, "So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
I held out my hand once more and as she shook it tentively, I added, "Partner."  
  
Lily smiled and gave a curt nod before heading up to her dorm. I watched her disappear around the bed, staring up at her. I'll admit, most of my attention was focused on her rear end, but that's not the point. The point was, at the moment, that Lily and I had agreed to bring James down. And I was gonna have one hell of a time doing it. 


End file.
